


An Unexpected Sight

by Saku



Category: Free!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, PWP, RinRei Week, majestic flapflaps, yes i'm old and tagging it as a lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku/pseuds/Saku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei bone in a park. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklingGanymede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingGanymede/gifts), [Einzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einzel/gifts).



> This is a gift to my two Free! buddies who listen to me flail about ships and prompts that I really normally can't write. I guess this for RinRei Week as well. I wrote this the week before and I can't follow the actual schedule for it since I work the day this work would technically classify under but hey, more to the RinRei fandom. SparklingGanymede also edited this for me and helping me title and give some sort of summary. 
> 
> Enjoy Majestic Flapflaps!

After that all-important relay, Rin and Rei had gotten to talk to each other more and realized that they enjoyed a lot of similar things like studying, applying theories to daily life, and running daily.

The last one is what caused them to meet up a few times a week to just run together at a park mid-way between their two homes.

During their jogs, they wouldn’t speak much, opting more for listening to their own preferred music but still enjoying the other’s company. After their jogs, they would usually cool down by walking to the train station and going on their way for the evening.

This particular evening was breezy. The sun was starting to set, and they had decided to walk around the park a little more before going on their separate ways.

Over the months of their getting to know each other, there had been flirting here and there, but neither party truly acted properly on the feelings that were obviously mutual.

Their walking slowed a bit more, Rin needing a drink from the sports drink-filled water bottle he held in his hand while slowing to a stop to quench his thirst. Rei stopped as well to not get too far ahead of the older teen.

The sight of Rin doing something as simple as drinking with the background of the oranges and purples in the sky from the sunset made him look more attractive than usual. Rei’s eyes went from the sky to the way the remaining light made Rin’s hair vibrant in a different way than normal, to the long lashes that could be seen easily with his eyes closed so long while he drank with the sweat drops still lingering on his forehead. It was a beautiful moment he didn’t expect and felt like shouldn’t be wasted.

Never having a problem being bold when Rin was concerned, Rei leaned over and kissed Rin’s cheek. Causing the older teen to nearly choke but not spit out his drink.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Rin didn’t appear annoyed or even mad, just curious to what could have brought the action on.

"Isn’t it obvious? I’m kissing your face." Rei kissed Rin’s nose after the explanation as if it’s all that’s needed.

Rin took the explanation well, putting a hand behind Rei’s head and guiding him into a proper kiss.

Rei gasped into the kiss, happy that his assumption was correct in that Rin felt the same way he did, or at least was attracted enough to him.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Rin gave Rei one of his flashy teeth bearing grins before tugging him over to a more secluded area in the park through some high bushes and pinning Rei against a tree, nipping Rei’s lips before licking his neck.

"Ri- Rin-saaan~" Rei moaned, helpless to Rin’s attention.

Rin started sucking and nipping down his neck, causing Rei to bring a hand up to his mouth and bite down on a finger to muffle himself. Rin smirked against Rei’s neck, enjoying the reaction he was causing. He pulled back for a moment, satisfied with the expression on Rei’s face before moving in closer, grinding their bodies together as he nipped on Rei’s ear.

"I was doing so well resisting you, but you just had to make that first move. I’m not going to be able to stop now," Rin whispered in Rei’s ears, causing Rei’s face to flush another shade of red closer to the color of his glasses.

Rin felt something a little off as he pressed their bodies closer.

"Hmm.. What else do you have here?" Rin asked, trailing his hand down Rei’s chest to his waist pouch.

Blushing a little more, Rei regained some of his composure since Rin wasn’t touching him as much. “If you must know, I was planning on seducing you and inviting you home after our run. I just have the necessary items to make it enjoyable in my pack.”

Rin made a little snorting sound before unzipping the pouch, finding lube and a condom besides Rei’s cellphone.

"Oh…? Did Nagisa help his Rei-chan prepare all this?" Rin chuckled, more from seeing how Rei’s expression changed from hearing him of all people call him ‘Rei-chan’.

"Na… Nagisa-kun has nothing to do with this. I did my own research properly, thank you very mu—"

Rin cut Rei off with another kiss and pulled him down to the grass.

There was no way Rin was going to wait for them to get to the train station, and then get to Rei’s place in the state he was in. He set the lube and condom packet on the grass next to them before zipping up the pouch again.

Before Rei could even say anything, Rin quickly pulled down Rei’s track shorts below his knees and slid himself through the gap of the shorts and between Rei’s legs. Grabbing the lube again, he covered his fingers and went about preparing Rei while slipping his dick between his lips.

Rei used both hands to cover his mouth to muffle the shout he made. Rin somehow minded his teeth and made Rei feel better than he expected.

Rin got Rei stretched out quickly, then pulled himself away and lowered his own shorts just enough to free his own dick, stroking it a bit before tearing open the condom packet and sliding it on. He almost wanted to just keep pumping his length and come all over Rei how he was right then. His glasses were all askew, legs still raised in the air but bent due to the shorts trapping them in their position. He made a mental note to properly worship the younger teen’s body at a later date.

Squeezing himself back in the small space between Rei’s legs, he nipped his ear again, telling him to make sure to stay quiet so no one would find him before plunging in.

Rei couldn’t obey that command, being filled so quickly causing him to throw his arms around Rin and moan loudly. Rin quickly covered Rei’s mouth with his own to muffle the sounds.

Despite all that, fucking in the park with the chance of getting caught was too much of a turn on for both of them for it to last very long. Rei broke the kiss and once again covered his mouth. Rin somehow managed to keep his own grunts fairly quiet during the act. When Rin felt Rei tighten around him and pull sharply at his clothing, he pulled out and sucked Rei off again to finish him so clean up would be easier. Swallowing all Rei had to give, he then re-entered Rei, thrusting a few more times before emptying himself into the condom.

Taking a few minutes to compose himself, Rin pulled out again and tied off the condom to throw into a trash can later. He carefully clothed Rei and himself again. He let Rei lay there on the grass long enough for him to dispose of everything, then returned to help him to his feet.

"That wasn’t my idea of beautifully coming together, Rin-san," Rei said, voice hoarse from screaming behind his hand.

Rin just shrugged but once again gave another toothy grin, “You still gave me a wonderful sight that I haven’t seen before.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of a RP scene that was getting turned into a fanfic I did with a friend for a different series. We never got to posting that particular part and I really didn't want that park sex idea to go to waste since it fits Rin and Rei so well.


End file.
